The present invention relates generally to stackable wall forms of the type having pairs of opposed panels for receiving flowable materials such as concrete. More particularly, it relates to improvements in such wall forms.
A number of different systems and methods currently exist for making insulating forms for casting a concrete wall. Often, these systems include pairs of opposed foam panels generally made of rigid foam like polystyrene, which define concrete-receiving cavities therebetween. Those pairs of foam panels are placed one above the other so as to form the wall form assembly. Once the concrete is solidified, the assembled wall forms remain in place to insulate the wall. Before the pouring of concrete, the opposed foam panels are typically maintained in spaced and parallel relationship by connectors each having a pair of parallel lateral attachment flanges embedded in the respective foam panels, and a connecting web interconnecting the flanges.
The stacking of such panels is performed on the construction site. It is desirable in this field to provide wall forms that allow, on one hand, an easy and very rapid stacking without loosing time and, on the other hand, allow construction of a stable and solid stack that is unlikely to accidentally disassemble prior to the pouring of concrete. As can be easily understood, as soon as the concrete is poured, the chances that the stack collapses or disassembles, are greatly reduced.
By way of example, wall forms and construction foam panels of the type discussed above are shown in published Canadian patent applications nos. 2,292,865 and 2,312,158, both in the name of the present assignee. Other examples of insulating construction panel are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,469; 4,229,920; 4,884,382; 4,885,888, 4,894,969; and 5,428,933.
An object of the present invention is to propose an improved stackable foam panel that allows the easy construction of a stable and solid stack.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for tying together opposed foam panels in spaced and parallel relationship along a longitudinal direction, to make a form for receiving a flowable material. The connector includes a pair of elongated anchor members, each being devised to be embedded longitudinally inside a corresponding one of the foam panels. Each of the anchor members has two opposed extremities. A head piece projects from each of these extremities along the longitudinal direction. The head pieces each have a terminal surface extending transversally.
The connector also has a connecting member for connecting longitudinally the anchor members of the pair together.
This aspect of the present invention further concerns a wall form for receiving a flowable material. The wall form includes:
a pair of foam panels, each having opposed top and bottom wall surfaces; and
a connector for tying together said foam panels in spaced and parallel relationship along a longitudinal direction. As explained above, this connector includes a pair of elongated anchor members each embedded longitudinally inside a corresponding one of the foam panels, each of these anchor members having two opposed extremities and a head piece projecting from each of these extremities along the longitudinal direction. The head pieces each have a terminal surface extending transversally, and along a portion of a corresponding one of the top and bottom wall surfaces of the corresponding foam panel. The connector further includes a connecting member for connecting longitudinally the anchor members of the pair together. Each of the top and bottom wall surfaces of each of the foam panels is provided with alternating projections and recesses, the head pieces each being embedded into one of these projections.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting device for mounting an end panel to a wall form for receiving a flowable material. The wall form has a pair of opposed foam panels in spaced and parallel relationship along a longitudinal direction, the pair of foam panels having aligned side end portions. The mounting device includes:
first and second engaging members for removably engaging the respective side end portions of the pair of foam panels; and
mounting means for longitudinally mounting the end panel between the first and second engaging members, when the same are engaged with the end portions of the pair of foam panels.
There is further provided by the present invention as part of the second aspect thereof, an end panel assembly for a wall form for receiving a flowable material. The wall form has a pair of opposed foam panels in spaced and parallel relationship along a longitudinal direction, the pair of foam panels having aligned side end portions. The end panel assembly includes a mounting device as described above, and an end panel mountable between the engaging members of this mounting device.
Also provided is a wall form for receiving a flowable material, this wall form including a pair of opposed foam panels in spaced and parallel relationship along a longitudinal direction, the pair of foam panels having aligned side end portions. Each of the foam panels is provided with a longitudinal ridge extending therein along an inward surface thereof, with the inward surface facing the opposed foam panel. The wall form further includes an end panel, and a mounting device. The mounting device has first and second engaging members removably engaging the respective side end portions of the pair of foam panels. Mounting means are further provided for longitudinally mounting the end panel between the first and second engaging members.
Finally, in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an improvement in a wall form for receiving a flowable material, this wall form having a corner formed by longitudinally contiguous foam panel sections angled with respect to each other. The improvement provides that the wall form includes a reinforcing connector for reinforcing its corner. The connector has a pair of elongated anchor members, each being embedded longitudinally inside a corresponding one of the foam panel sections. A connecting member extends inside of the wall form and spans the corner from the anchor member of one of the pair of foam panel members to the anchor member of the other of the pair of foam panel members. The connecting member is removably connected to the pair of anchor members.
Other features and objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the description that follows of a preferred embodiment, having reference to the appended drawings and given as examples only as to how the invention may be put into practice.